Bored
by Terranei Parker
Summary: The denizens of The World That Never Was rarely get a day off, but when they do, there is suprisingly little to do in the sparsly decorated castle.
1. Bored

Roxas was bored. Like, crazy bored. That kind of bored that's just SO bored that you can't do much else but sit around being bored. He had found one of those spinning stools by the kitchen counter and was entertaining himself by spinning around in circles until he was dizzy. He spun himself around once, and was pleased to find that when he stopped, his body spun a little on its own. He did it again, pleased to find the same result. He got a (seemingly) brilliant idea, and spun himself around four times, rather quickly. When this prolonged the desired result, he commenced spinning around wildly without stopping until he totally lost control of his body and, dizzy beyond reason, fell off of the stool onto his back.

He lay there for a moment, watching the ceiling spin. He found it oddly fascinating. After a few moments, a head popped up - _down_ really - from above him. He watched it for a moment, waiting for everything to stop spinning. When the world was still, he found it was a very _red_ head, with very _green_ eyes and a very _odd_ look, sort of between amusement and worry. He stared up at Axel for quite some time, wondering what he could _possibly_ be doing upside-down. When nothing else happened, Axel decided to say something.

"You...alright there, kid?" In an odd turn of events, Roxas could think of no snappy comeback, and so he said nothing, merely staring back at Axel with those big blue eyes of his. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Demyx came into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal, but stopped abruptly upon seeing the odd spectacle.

"Um, Axel?" he asked tentatively, not sure if he was interrupting something.

"Yeah Demyx?"

"Er... why... um... what's wrong with Roxas?"

"I do believe he's lost his mind."

"Have not," Roxas put in. Axel smiled.

"So then why _are_ you lying on your back on the kitchen floor?" (At some point Demyx decided he didn't really want to know, and left with his cereal in hand.)

Roxas thought about this for a moment.

"...I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know."

They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other wondering what was going to happen next. At some length, Roxas spoke again.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

--------------

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx copyright Disney and SquareEnix

Stool copyright Various Furniture Engineers & Co.

Ok, I know I'm not very funny. I was bored and doing what Roxas was doing only a few moments ago when I decided to write this. I can continue it if you_ really_ want me to, but otherwise this is it.


	2. Woosh Wobble

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored"

"And what exactly do you want _ me _ to about it?"

--------------

A short 5 minutes later Roxas and Axel were seated at stools by the counter, spinning around simultaneously. _ Woosh. Wobble. _

"How long have you been doing this?" Axel asked in awe.

"Since the beginning of time," Roxas responded with wonder.

_ Woosh. Wobble. _

"When does it end?" Axel asked.

"It doesn't" Roxas responded.

_ Woosh. Wobble. _

"Deep."

"Hm."

_ Woosh. Wobble. _

"It gets better." Axel turned to look at his friend, disbelief plastered all over his face.

"Better?"

_ Woosh woosh. Wobble. _

"Better."

At some point Luxord came in to microwave some tiny pizzas. He pointedly ignored the pair spinning at the counter, only briefly wondering if they were high, and if so, what exactly they had been smoking.

_ Woosh woosh. Wobble. _

It wasn't long until the pair found that they were no longer alone in their revelry of the laws of physics.

_ Woosh woosh. Wobble. _

"Hey, this is kinda fun!" Demyx remarked playfully. Axel and Roxas looked at him for a moment.

_ Woosh woosh. Wobble. _

"Wheee!" Demyx cried gleefully. Axel and Roxas stopped dead to stare at him.

_ Woosh. Wobble. _

"Demyx?"

He stopped spinning to look curiously at Axel.

"What?"

"...Nothing."

_ Woosh woosh. Wobble. _

--------------

Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Luxord copyright Disney and SquareEnix.

Stools copyright Various Furniture Engineers & Co.

Laws of Physics copyright God.

This chapter is dedicated to ersay123. Well, here it is, you wanted it. Enjoy. Whatever you're on, I hope you like it :3


	3. Tumble

The trio kept at their activity for a good 7 minutes without tiring of it. Of course, the only reason they were doing it at all was because Roxas was so bored, so there was really very little in the way room to fall.

Speaking of which...

It was about time to step it up a notch.

"If you think this is fun, just wait and see what happens next."

Demyx stopped and looked, curiosity piqued, over Axel to Roxas. As he watched, Roxas began to spin again, faster and faster, until he seemed completely out of control. After a few moments, Axel joined him. Not wanting to be left out, Demyx joined in the game. They spun and spun and spun, speed increasing wildly, until Demyx simply could not hold on any longer. The others broke at about the same point as well, and they all fell off of their stools in a row, watching the ceiling spin around sickeningly. Above them swirled a dark figure, the details of which they couldn't quite distinguish.

Xemnas looked down at them and simply shook his head.

--------------

Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Xemnas copyright Disney and SquareEnix

Stools copyright Various Furniture Engineers & Co.

This chapter was called into existence for the sole reason that threesomes make everything better.


End file.
